earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cities of Earth-27
Earth-27 for Nitwits: Cities of the USA Gotham City Located in the state of New Jersey, Gotham is mainly the home of Batman and the Bat Family. Places of interest: Batcave, Arkham Asylum, Wayne Tower, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Manor, Clocktower, Park Row Hospital, The Narrows, Iceberg Lounge, GCPD Central, Brentwood Academy, SoBMC Clubhouse, Wheelhouse * Appearances of Gotham City Blüdhaven Located close to Gotham City in New Jersey, Blüdhaven is the home of Nightwing and the Outsiders. Places of interest: Outsiders Bunker, The Nest. * Appearances of Blüdhaven Metropolis Located acrros the bay from Gotham City in Delaware, Metropolis is the home of Superman and the Super Family. Places of interest: Daily Planet, LuthorCorp, Bibbo's Bar & Grill. * Appearances of Metropolis Central City Located in the state Missouri is home to Flash and the Flash & Friends. * Appearances of Central City Keystone City Located in the state of Kansas at a short distance from Central City is home to Wally West and Artemis Crock. * Appearances of Keystone City Star City Located in the state of Oregon is home to Green Arrow and Team Arrow. Places of interest: The Quiver. * Appearances of Star City Coast City Located in the state of California is home to Hal Jordan. Palces of interest: Ferris Air. * Appearances of Coast City Blue Valley Located in the state of Colorado is home to the Martian Manhunter, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E.S. * Appearances of Blue Valley Opal City Located in the state of Texas is home to Ralph and Sue Dibny, and the original Starman. * Appearances of Opal City Smallville Located in the state of Kansas is home to the Kent Family. * Appearances of Smallville Fawcett City Located in the state of Wisconsin is home to Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family. * Appearances of Fawcett City Midway City Located in the state of Michigan is home to Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Vixen and John Stewart. * Appearances of Midway City Hub City Located in the state of Pennsylvania was home to the original Question, Vic Sage. * Appearances of Hub City Civic City Located in the state of Pennsylvania. * Appearances of Civic City Gateway City Located in the state of Massachusets is home to Wonder Woman. * Appearances of Gateway City Ivy Town Located in the state of Rhode Island is home to the Atom and his team. Places of interest: Ivy University. * Appearances of Ivy Town Happy Harbor Located in the state of Rhode Island is home to The Team. Places of interest: Mt. Justice. * Appearances of Happy Harbor Amnesty Bay Located in the state of Maine is home to Arthur Curry. Places of interest: Curry's Lighthouse. * Appearances of Amnesty Bay Sun City Located in the state of Florida is home to Guy Gardner, Angel & the Ape, Tempest and Dolphin. Places of interest: Warriors Bar & Grill. * Appearances of Sun City Dakota Located in the state of Minnesota is home to Static, Icon and Rocket. * Appearances of Dakota St. Roch Located in Lousiana is home to Revenant. * Appearances of St. Roch Edge City Located in the state of Kansas, close to Smallville * Appearances of Edge City Links and References * See also: Countries of Earth-27 Category:Earth-27 Lore Category:Locations